Fue una simple casualidad
by RayitaLove1D
Summary: Nicole Hale está por mudarse a Londres con su familia y amigas, un mes antes por una simple casualidad se encontrará con uno de los integrantes de su banda favorita. El hará que esos días sean inolvidables, habrá amor, risas e inseguridades
1. ¡Las planillas!

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up…- cantaba la voz de Liam en mi celular.

"Mamá" se leía en la pantalla, atendí.

-¿Qué pasa má?- saludé de manera apurada, ya que estaba en el medio de la abarrotadas calles de Buenos Aires, y tenía mis cinco sentidos puestos en tratar de cruzar una avenida llena de autos.

-¡Hola, hija! Si, estoy bien, ¿tu como estas?-respondió sarcásticamente.

Suspiré. -Lo siento mamá- me disculpé al tiempo que llegaba a un lugar fuera de peligro.

Ella rió mientras gritaba un "¡Dylan deja eso quieto!"

-Nicki, ¿puedes venir a las ocho para cuidar a tu hermano?- preguntó a través de teléfono.

-Claro, ya voy- dije cansinamente, mi madre aún pensaba que Dylan era un pequeño al que tenían que cuidar, pero tenia 13 años bien cumplidos y cuando la situación lo requería era mas inteligente que nosotras dos juntas.

"Pásame con ella" se escuchó.

-¡Nicki! ¿Antes puedes comprar un helado?- preguntó la voz de mi hermano.

-¡Dylan!- me quejé.

-Por favor- rogó.

-Esta bien, bueno, nos vemos.

-¡Adiós!

Corté la línea, y salí caminando rápidamente hacia la dirección en la que venía.

Cuando estaba pasando por un local donde vendían ropa, una remera en particular llamó mi atención, volví mi vista hacia la vidriera y vi, por supuesto, una blusa de One Direction. Miré en mi billetera, tenía ciento diez pesos, ¡genial!. Por primera vez el consejo de mi amiga Valeria Ruspoli sirvió, "Martina Nicole Hale, siempre hay que llevar dinero de mas, nunca se sabe cuando van a aparecer unos hermosos zapatos"

Entré y me recibió un acogedor calor, afuera hacía mucho frío, y eso que estábamos a mitad de enero.

-Buenos días- dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años sonriendo.

-Hola- sonreí.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Mmm... ¿me podrías decir cuanto cuesta esa blusa?- pregunté señalando a la susodicha.

-Claro- respondió –cincuenta y seis. Sonreí –allí esta el probador- dijo, me entregó la remera y salí casi corriendo.

Justo a mi medida.

-La compro.

-¿Para regalo?- preguntó.

-No- respondí. Pagué y me preparé para salir de nuevo al frío invernal.

Después de caminar unas cuantas llegué a la heladería y compré el bendito helado.

Sentí algo duro golpear mi cabeza, haciendo que soltara todo lo que tenía en las manos, es decir, la cartera, el helado, la bolsa con la remera y las libretas de la escuela.

-Auch- me quejé, comenzando a recoger apurada las cosas, mientras la persona con la que había chocado me ayudaba –Lo siento- dije tratando de acomodar todo, miré mi reloj de muñeca y ya eran las ocho y media. Salí corriendo.

Antes de acostarme decidí ordenar los papeles para entrar a la nueva escuela, con mi madre habíamos decidido mudarnos a Londres, ella por cuestiones de trabajo, y yo para establecerme bien antes de ir a la universidad, lo bueno era que mis dos amigas, Sky y Vale, venían con nosotros, ya que iban a ir a la misma universidad que yo. Para ellas era difícil, porque tenían que separarse de sus familias, pero sabíamos que era lo mejor. Y para Dylan también iba a ser un tanto difícil, por el idioma, claro, sabía hablar inglés aunque le faltaba practica, pero estaba segura que mamá iba a pagar un profesor particular.

Miré en mi cartera, no estaban. En mi tocador, tampoco. Di vuelta mi cuarto buscándolos, tampoco estaban. Busqué por toda la cocina, la pieza de mi madre, hasta en el baño y el cuarto de Dylan, pero seguían sin aparecer.

-No, no, no, no- susurraba mientras revolvía otra vez mi habitación, aunque sabía que no estaban allí.

De pronto recordé cuando choqué con aquella persona.

-Shit.

Me fui a dormir con la idea de decirle a mi mamá que trate de conseguir otras planillas, suspiré, sabiendo que eso era casi imposible.


	2. Encuentro

**Hola! Gracias en serio por leer mi fic!**

**Algunas frases están sacadas de novelas, Twitter, etc.**

**Espero que les guste el segundo capitulo, Besos!**

**RayitaLove1D**

* * *

Encuentro

-¿Hola?- pregunté adormilada a través del celular, miré el reloj y marcaba las dos de la tarde.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el pequeño incidente, le dije a mi madre lo sucedido, y ella trató de conseguir otros papeles, pero como sabía, no pudo, por lo que ahora tenía que quedarme en Argentina, obviamente con mi mamá y mi hermano, y me tendría que separar de mis amigas, porque ellas si irían.

Al otro lado nadie contestaba, solo se escuchaba la respiración -¿Hello?- pregunté otra vez, pero en inglés.

-Hi...- dijo una voz que se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

-Who speech?- pregunté por inercia en ingles. "_¿Quién habla?"_

-A few days ago…we crashed on the street…and now I have something of yours- "_hace unos días...chocamos en la calle...y ahora tengo algo tuyo" _dijo indeciso, su voz me seguía pareciendo familiar y eso me desconcertaba, ya que la persona era inglesa.

-What?

-Your name is Martina Hale?- _"¿tu nombre es Martina Hale?_" preguntó usando mi primer nombre.

La verdad es que no sabía que pensar, no sabía si era una buena persona que quería hacer algo bueno, o un asesino serial que quería que caiga en su trampa y ni siquiera tenía lo que decía tener.

-Yes- respondí no muy segura.

-How do I pay you back?- "_¿como hago para devolvértelo?"_

Le di la dirección de una plaza que estaba a la vuelta de mi casa.

Luego de cruzar unas palabras mas, corté. Me fui a cambiar, habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en quince minutos.

Me puse la remera de One Direction que había comprado la casi semana pasada, una campera negra, unos jeans desgastados artísticamente, y unas Converse rojas. Me miré en el espejo de mi baño, peiné mi cabello y salí caminando rápidamente para la plaza, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía con que me iba encontrar.

Cuando llegué a mi destino vi a un chico con gorro gris y anteojos de sol, sentado un banco, con un papel en la mano. Se le notaba nervioso, miraba una y otra vez para ambos costados. Me dirigí rápidamente para allí.

-Hello- dije. Se volteó, y me quedé paralizada. Sabía quién era, aunque tuviera un pasamontañas lo reconocería.

A pesar de mi shok, me di cuenta de que el se me quedó mirando casi con la misma expresión que yo a el.

Cuando vio que sabía quien era, suspiró y me sonrió, me quedé completamente encandilada. No sabía como hacían todas esas fans para gritar cuando lo tenían cerca, yo no podía encontrar mi voz.

-Nicole Hale- susurré tendiéndole mi mano.

-Harry Styles- dijo tomándola.

¡Por Dios! ¡estaba tocando a Harry Styles!

De seguro mi cara mostraba lo que estaba pensando porque el se rió. Me sonrojé y bajé la vista.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo -Here you go- _"aquí tienes" _me entregó unos papeles y los observé por un momento, ¡eran los formularios!

Sonreí a mas no poder y susurré un "¡Si!" –Thanks- agradecí sinceramente.

Me miró un largo rato y contestó –For nothing.

Suspiré, contenta, porque ahora podría ir a Londres, ignorando el hecho de que había conocido a uno de los integrantes de la banda mas...no tenía palabras para describirla.

-Well ... I must go. It was nice meeting- "_Bueno…debo irme. __Fue un placer conocerte"_ dijo.

Lo miré tristemente y asentí.

Se acercó...y me besó la mejilla. Un estremecimiento cruzó mi columna.

-Beautiful shirt- "_linda remera" _susurró en mi oído. Tomé aire abruptamente.

Volví a mi casa mas que mareada y muy contenta.

-Mamá, encontré los papeles de la escuela.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap.!**

**RayitaLove1D**


	3. Asalto

**Hola! aquí les dejo el tercer cap. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**RayitaLove1D**

* * *

Asalto

-¡AHHH!- gritaron Vale y Sky al unísono cuando les conté que iría a Londres...omitiendo la parte del cantante. Eso lo contaría luego

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Botiquín o ambulancia?- preguntó Dylan en broma entrando a la sala con un tarro de helado.

-Pañuelos descartables- respondí sonriendo.

-Nicki, es tan emocionante, ¡vamos a vivir las tres en la misma casa!- dijo la señorita Ross, es decir, Sky.

-¿Y que hay de emocionante en eso?- preguntó mi hermano. Las tres lo miramos.

-Primero de todo, gastaremos menos dinero en las llamadas del celular. Segundo, podré elegirles la ropa que usarán en el día. Y tercero, ¡entrevistas de One Direction juntas!- contestó Vale.

-Argh, creo que yo ya me sé tres canciones enteras de esa banda sin ni siquiera saber sus nombres.

-¡Dylan!- grité.

-¿Qué?

-No es "esa banda", es One Direction, y en todo caso sería "LA BANDA"- él me miró, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

El celular de Sky sonó, haciéndonos escuchar la canción I Want.

-¿Hola?...si, mamá...con Hale, mini Hale y Ruspoli...si...bueno, esta bien...adiós- la miramos expectantes –quiere que compre tomates.

Mi hermano rió.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunté.

-Y...¿si empacamos?- preguntó esta vez Vale.

-Pero nos vamos el mes que viene- suspiró. Luego de pensar unos minutos las tres sonreímos como el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-Me arriesgaré- dijo Dylan.

Puse en el DVD de mi cuarto el CD donde estaban algunos de los Videos Diarios.

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡Zayn is beautiful! – dijo Sky.

-¡NIALL I LOVE YOU!- gritó Vale.

-¡Ese gorro le queda tan bien! ¡es tan sexy!- dije hablando de Harry, Dyl escupió el helado que tenía en la boca y comenzó a reír tosiendo.

-OH, HARRY STYLES, ERES HERMOSO, TAN PERFECTO, TUS RULOS SON TAN SEXYS- imitó con lo que se suponía que era una voz de mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre completo?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Aunque no lo creas, si escucho cuando hablan, además de que tienes sus nombres con fotos por toda la pared, o que siempre hay una revista de ellos en la mesa, o tus remeras, o las entrevistas que siempre hay en la telev...

-Si, si, entendí- le interrumpí.

**1 mes después**

**...**

-Vale, déjate ese conjunto, te queda bien- dije por enésima vez en la tarde. El primo de Valeria estaba por llegar desde España, y como no se veían hace años, ella estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que se cambiaba una y otra vez de ropa. Ahora traía un entero rojo que quedaba muy bien con sus ojos miel y su pelo color bronce.

-No, le hace falta algo- dijo abriendo uno de los muchos cajones que tenía en su placard, sacó un pequeño cinturón trenzado negro, y lo colocó en su cintura.

Alcé los dedos pulgares en señal de aprobación, Sky asintió, de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Sabes con quien haces linda pareja?- le preguntó Vale a Skyler.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Will

-No me gusta tu primo, es decir, es lindo, pero no es mi tipo- le respondió frustrada.

-¿Cómo sería tu hombre perfecto, Sky?- pregunté.

Ella suspiró.

-No lo sé...tiene que ser dulce, y hacerme reír siempre que se lo proponga...también que tenga los ojos de Zayn, pero eso lo perdono, porque él es único- dijo sonriendo -¿y el tuyo?

-Nunca lo había pensado- respondí.

-Mi chico ideal se describe en tres palabras: NIALL JAMES HORAN- las tres nos reímos.

Estábamos a mitad del programa "Dulce Amor" cuando recordé que me tenía que ir caminando sola hasta mi casa, y la verdad es que me daba miedo Buenos Aires de noche.

-Chicas, debería irme- las dos me miraron.

-Esta bien Nicki, llama cuando llegues- pidió Sky.

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídate- me dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien, adiós- saludé.

Cuando estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa recordé porque tenía miedo, siempre tomaba el camino mas corto, por lo que debía pasar por una plaza no muy transitada.

Se me iban los nervios conforme terminaba la cuadra, y cuando por fin iba a cruzar la calle sucedió lo que temía.

Alguien me tomó por la cintura y me tapó la boca.

-No grites- susurró una voz ronca.

Parecía que mi corazón se me iba a salir de tanto que latía. Ahogué un sollozo.

-Suéltame- ordené entrecortadamente.

-No seas así, hermosa- pidió besando mi cuello. Forcejee y traté de morder su mano, pero no pude llegar a hacer nada –¡no te muevas!- golpeó mi mejilla con fuerza, por lo que me caí, sentí otro golpe, el del asfalto en mi cabeza, dejándome algo mareada.

No se muy bien que sucedió luego, solo que alguien puso sus manos en mi cintura, esta vez suavemente, levantándome del suelo.

* * *

**Quería avisar que en el próximo cap. las conversaciones que aparezcan en "negrita" van a estar en inglés.**

**Grazie por su atención :D**

**Nos vemos! RayitaLove1D**


	4. El mejor momento de mi vida

**Holaaa! bueno, no tengo nada para decir**

**Nos vemos**

**Vaalen1D**

* * *

_Capitulo 3. Asalto_

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó, traté de mirarlo sin que aparecieran otros dos clones **–claro que no.**

Cuando por fin acomodé mi vista, vi quién era. Maldita sea, que suerte tenía.

**-¿Li-Liam Payne?-** rió, la verdad es que era mucho mas guapo que en la televisión o en las fotos.

**-Si, ¿tu eres?**

-Nicole Hale, Nicki- se me quedó mirando.

**-¿Nicole Hale?...¿No eres a la que Harry devolvió unos papeles?**

Abrí mis ojos, ¿aún lo recordaban? Creo que faltaba muy poco para que me largara a llorar de la emoción. El malinterpretó mi expresión y rápidamente dijo.

**-Oh, lo siento, debo llevarte a tu casa, necesitas que alguien te cuide, ¿dónde queda?**

Le indiqué las cuadras que faltaban, al llegar estaba todo oscuro y silencioso.

**-Parece que no hay nadie- **dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-**No, mi madre está viajando, y mi hermano fue con ella.**

**-Mm...bueno, vamos- **respondió empujándome suavemente hacia la dirección contraria.

**-¿Qué? ¿a dónde?**

**-No te quedarás sola después de lo que sucedió, vendrás al hotel en el que nos hospedamos- **abrí mis ojos a mas no poder, iba a estar en la misma habitación que Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn y Liam. Sonrió** -¿Te encuentras biem? Parece que te va a dar un ataque.**

**-Esta a punto de suceder- ** bromee.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a un elegante Hotel en un barrio que parecía ser privado. Para colmo, en el medio de la caminata se largó a llover torrencialmente, por lo que en menos de medio minuto ya estábamos empapados.

Al entrar a la habitación nos encontramos con Zayn y Niall jugando con la PlayStation.

**-Hey, chicos- **saludó Liam.

**-Liam- **se limitó a decir un Niall muy concentrado en su juego **–¡Zayn, aprende a jugar del maestro!-** gritó alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

**-Fue suerte de principiante- **dijo Zayn.

**-¿Podrían voltear?- **preguntó Liam. Ambos voltearon y me miraron con curiosidad **–Ella es Nicki Hale- **me presentó.

**-Nicki Hale...-** susurró Malik pensando **–me resulta familiar...**

**-Si, ella es Martina, la de los papeles...esos que estuvieron seis horas tratando de traducir-** "Martina, la de los papeles" que halago, pensé sarcásticamente. Bueno, tenía mucha suerte, al menos sabían de mi.

Estaba completamente paralizada mirando la escena, mientras que una diminuta parte de mi cerebro pensaba en lo que estaba vistiendo. Una remera negra al cuerpo con la bandera de Inglaterra, unos pantalones beige sueltos, al estilo _hippie, _y unas zapatillas Converse negras. Mi pelo estaba atado en lo que parecía el intento de un rodete, ya que caían mechones de todos lados. Además de estar completamente mojada. Imaginé la cara de Vale si presenciaba esto con la ropa que ahora yo estaba usando. Horror total.

No me podían culpar, me había vestido como un día cualquiera, es decir, no siempre piensas que te van a querer violar, aparece Liam Payne y te salva, tal vez por suerte no hay nadie en tu casa y te lleva al lugar donde están actualmente los chicos de One Direction.

**-Así que eres tu...Harry ha estado hablando de t...-** el codazo de Liam interrumpió la frase de Nialler.

**-Bueno, deberías sacarte esa ropa...la dejaremos secar- **antes de poder contestarle aparecieron Louis y Harry riendo. Este último me miró.

**-¿Me van a reemplazar?-**preguntó Lou riendo.

**-Lou, ella es Nicki Hale- **presentó Zayn. Louis miró inmediatamente a Harry, pero volteó la vista igual de rápido.

**-Al fin te conozco- **dijo hablando en código mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí.

**-Ya basta de presentaciones, nos tenemos que cambiar, no quiero que ahora nos de gripe- **habló esta vez Liam.

**-Yo la acompaño- **se ofreció rápidamente Harry. Niall tosió tratando de disimular su risa.

Hazza me dio una remera que tenía dibujado unos anteojos y un pantalón negro de gimnasia.

**-Va a quedarte un poco grande- **dijo con una sonrisa. Me quedé mirándolo unos minutos hasta que fui capaz de contestar.

**-No importa-** sonreí.

Luego de tomarme una relajante ducha me cambié, agarré mi cartera, siempre llevaba un perfume, un peine, por supuesto el celular, la llave de mi casa y maquillaje, esto último me lo había pegado Sky. Me coloqué un poco de rimel, perfume y salí del baño.

Todos estaban en el sillón mas grande, menos Liam, que se encontraba en la cocina.

Louis palmeó el lugar desocupado a su lado, indicándome que me sentara. Un poco tímida me senté a su lado.

**-Liam nos contó lo que sucedió, ¿estas bien?- **preguntó tocando mi frente **–que bueno que no te dio un ataque de pánico.**

**-Estoy bien- **respondí riendo.

Hablamos un poco mas, yo estando un poco incómoda, ya que sentía la mirada de Harry sobre mi, hasta que sonó mi celular. El "Vas happenin?!" de Zayn que tenía por ringtone retumbó por todo el lugar, indicándome que tenía una llamada de Sky.

Todos me miraron y me puse roja.

**-Me lo pasas?-** le pedí a Niall, que estaba al lado de la mesa donde descansaba mi móvil.

-Sky- saludé.

-¡¿Nicki que sucedió?!

-¿Eh?

-Casi nos da un infarto, pensamos que te había pasado algo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, es que...tuve inconveniente y ahora estoy en un hotel...es una historia larga, luego les cuento ¿si?- dije rápidamente sintiendo la mirada de todos en mi. Lo bueno era que no entendían lo que decía, porque con los gritos que pegaban del otro lado del teléfono de seguro escuchaban.

-Bueno, pero hazme un adelanto- suspiré.

-Bien...me crucé con Liam Payne y ahora estoy en un hotel con él, Harry, Louis, Niall y Zayn. Adiós- corté, sabiendo lo que me esperaría luego.

**-Que halago, me tienes como tono de llamada.**

**-Ese es el tono de mi amiga Sky- **me miró con cara de "¿Ah?" –**Ella te ama, esta todo el santo día hablando de ti- **sonrió.

**-Si algún día la encuentro...¿cómo me doy cuenta de que es ella?**

**-Mm...es pelirroja, tiene ojos azules, piel pálida...metro sesenta y pico...es fácil reconocerla.**

Movió las cejas pervertidamente, y yo le di una mirada evaluadora.

**-¿Y tu de quien hablas todo el día? ¿cuál de nosotros es tu favorito?- **preguntó Louis. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. **-¡se ha puesto roja! ¿Quién es? ¿es Harry?**

**-Ya, no la avergüencen- **los regañó Liam.

**-Yo no he pasado por alto su brazalete, no se ustedes- **comentó Niall, bajé la mirada a mi muñeca, y solo se veía la pulsera que decía "Harry", subí la manga de la remera, mostrándoles las demás.

**-Quiero una de esas- **pidió Louis.

-**Compra- **le respondió Harry, mirando algo mas que a mi o el piso desde que estoy aquí.

Luego de unos minutos me llegó un mensaje de texto.

"_No he entendido casi nada de lo que me dijiste, estamos preocupadas, te voy a buscar, dame la dirección" _fruncí el ceño.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Liam.

**-Es Sky, dice que pasa a buscarme, y que le de la dirección.**

Me dijeron en donde estábamos, y se lo pasé a Skyler. Los chicos avisaron que llegaría una amiga cercana y que la dejaran pasar.


	5. Tiempo

_Capitulo 5. Tiempo_

En unas pocas semanas nos iríamos a Londres. Unos días atrás había sido el cumpleaños de Harry y como había dicho, no volví a ver a ninguno de los chicos de One Direction. Todos esos días me las pasé un poco decaída, había conocido al amor de mi vida, y ahora sabía que no lo vería mas.

-Hija, ¿me harías un favor?- preguntó mi mamá.

-Claro

-¿Vas al supermercado a comprar unas cosas? Ahora te hago una lista.

-¡Bueno!- respondí mientras salía corriendo a buscar el celular que sonaba -¿Hola, Vale?

-¡Nicki! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- me gritó –hoy mis padres tienen una cena de trabajo en casa, y lamentablemente, ¡yo también tengo que asistir! Ay, me molesta tanto, ¡ni que fueran a discutir los negocios conmigo!

-¿Y?

-El tema es que no tengo que ponerme, a parte de que Sky y tu necesitan renovarse.

-Pero Val...yo estoy perfectamente bien con lo que teng...

-En casi tres semanas, exactamente 17 días nos vamos a Londres, ¿piensas ir con eso? No lo creo, señorita Hale- me interrumpió. Bueno, tal vez tenía razón, solo por eso acepté.

-Okay, ahora tengo que hacer una compras, ¿te paso a buscar o...?

-No, con eso ya no hay problema, abre la puerta mujer, que aquí hace calor.

-No me digas que estas...- dije mientras salía afuera, y efectivamente, ella estaba ahí, con una falda de Jean y una remera básica color chocolate. Su pelo estaba atado en una cola.

-Sky está por venir- informo levantando su dedo pulgar y sonriendo.

-Vamos adentro. Voy a prender el aire acondicionado como a seis grados bajo cero.

-Aprovechemos el calor, porque luego va a estar lloviendo siempre, ¡que bello!

-Ajá.

Mi madre me entregó la plata y la lista de comida.

-Toc toc- dijo Sky entrando a mi casa.

-En un minuto vuelvo- avisé –me voy a cambiar- me puse un short de Jean, una blusa suelta morada y las Converse negras -¡volví! Vamos.

Apenas salimos el sol nos cegó.

-No veo la hora de llegar a Londres- susurró Sky acomodando su gorra.

-Si, la verdad es que con este calor nos podemos freír- respondió Vale.

-Nicki, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?- voltee a mirarlas –Si, ¿por qué?

-Estás tan callada...usualmente te ríes por todo- dijo Sky mirándome preocupadamente.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Bueno...-respondió sin creerme.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde comprando cosas, especialmente Vale, que compró toda ropa existente en el centro comercial.

Ahora íbamos de camino a mi casa, las chicas no me querían dejar sola desde lo que me pasó en aquella plaza. A mi madre le había surgido un viaje de trabajo y Dylan se quedaba a dormir en lo de un amigo, por lo que me dejaba la casa sola a mi, antes me hubiera encantado, por fin tendría una noche en paz, pero ahora sabía que me iba a quedar acurrucada en un sillón escuchando música.

-Nicki, ¿te vas a comer el helado? Gasté diez pesos para nada...- se quejó Vale. Me había comprado, por su cuenta, un helado, y de paso con cucurucho, o sea que me iba a manchar toda.

-Ya ya- dije.

Cuando ya estábamos a una cuadra de mi casa, frené.

-Chicas, es una cuadra, no me pasará nada, además todavía no es de noche, ustedes vallan a su casa, no quiero que les pase lo mismo que a mi.

Sky suspiró. –Esta bien- dijo. La casa de ella quedaba a dos cuadras de la de Vale, cuyo hogar quedaba a tres cuadras del mío.

-Bueno, adiós, ¡ve! ¡corre!

-Adiós- saludé.

Ambas doblaron en la esquina, y yo seguí por mi lado.

Choqué contra alguien, y sin querer mi helado fue a parar a su ropa.

-¡Ay! Lo siento...-me disculpé mientras levantaba la vista. ¿Era un broma? ¿tan loca estaba como para alucinar?

**-¿Nicki?- **dijo Harry, sip, Harry Styles.

**-¿Harry?-** susurré. El me miraba incrédulo.

**-¡Nicki!-** me iba a abrazar, pero frenó en seco **–oh, si, bueno...¡me alegra verte de nuevo!- **saludó indeciso. Sonreí.

**-También a mi- **la "tos" de alguien, mas precisamente de Louis, me hizo dar cuenta de que no venía el solo.

Miré detrás de él, Louis y Liam nos observaban divertidos.

**-¡Vaya suerte tienes! ¿No, Harry?- **preguntó Lou mientras le daba un codazo al susodicho. Este lo miró mal.

**-¿Suerte por que?- **dije intrigada.

**-¡Por nada!- **se adelantó a decir Liam **-...Que justo encontrarnos dos veces en una ciudad como esta, ¿no?**

**-Si...que justo- **respondí dudando.

**-Argh- **se quejó Hazza **–Zayn me va a matar. Este buzo en serio le gustaba.**

**-Eemm...si quieren vamos a mi casa...y lo lavamos...es allá- **señalé en la otra esquina. Se miraron entre si **–no hay nadie...va, si quieren no vayan..bueno, no se..hagan lo que quieran- **¡Uh! ¡Se notaba mucho que estaba nerviosa!

**-Si, bueno, no era por eso, dale, vamos- **dijo Louis empujando a los otros dos **-¿sabes? Hay que agradecer a que te encontramos, Harry ha estado todo este tiempo molestando con "si la llamo ahora, ¿no parecerá que estoy desesperado?" "¿la llamo? No, debe estar ocupada" "¿y que tal si ella quiere llamarme, pero no tiene mi número?" "Si, voy a llamar y cortar...¡no! dirá que soy un histérico" "maldita sea, debí darle mi número" **

Miré a Hazza sorprendida, con ambas manos se tapaba el rostro mientras negaba lentamente, eso me indicaba que era verdad, ¿no?. Por dentro estaba gritando de emoción...¡AAAHHH!, ¡se había acordado de mi!

**-No podías decirlo- **dijo Liam riendo.

* * *

**Aquí está el quinto capitulo, el sexto es bastante largo, me emocioné escribiéndolo ajjaja**

**RayitaLove1D**


	6. Momentos increíbles

**Bueno, como ya dije, el capitulo es bastante largo jajajaja**

**Gracias por leer**

**RayitaLove1D**

* * *

_Capitulo 6. Momentos increíbles_

**-Pasen- **deje dejando la puerta abierta detrás de mi **–Harry, vamos al cuarto de lavado.**

**-¡Cuidado con lo que hacen!- **gritó Louis.

**-¡Lou!**

**-¿Qué? Yo no dije nada malo, hablaba del jabón...ustedes fueron los mal pensados- **se escuchaba a lo lejos.

**-Discúlpalos- **susurró Hazza. Me reí.

**-No hay problema- **dije, el me miró...¡estaba sonrojado! Se veía tan perfecto...no me había dado cuenta de que estaba observándolo mas de lo normal hasta que alzó ambas cejas. Me aclaré la garganta, claramente incómoda **–bueno...sácate el sweater- **asintió.

¿Acaso podía existir un ser mas perfecto que él? No, no creo que eso sea humanamente posible. Era simplemente...hermoso.

**-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- **preguntó divertido.

**-Lo...lo siento- **susurre.

Metí el buzo en el lavarropas y apreté los botones correspondientes.

Resbalé con un poco de agua que había en el piso, y Harry para evitar que me caiga me tomó por la cintura, haciendo que quedara a centímetros de su rostro. Definitivamente tenerlo así de cerca me hacía mal, pero a pesar de eso acorté un poco mas la distancia. Miré sus labios, y como si lo hiciera a propósito, sonrió. Lo que me sorprendió fue que el también se acercó a mi.

Estaba a punto de besarlo...un segundo mas, y juro que lo besaba. Pero nos interrumpieron.

**-¿Nicki?...¡Wow!- **exclamó Louis. Harry y yo nos separamos como si nos hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

**-¿Qué paso?- **preguntó Liam apareciendo de atrás.

**-Nada...- **respondió, tomándome desprevenida, la verdad es que creí que saldría corriendo diciendo que nos había encontrado en una posición comprometida, aunque estaba segura que luego le contaría, y no me molestaba.

**-Bueno, Lou y yo nos vamos, ¿Hazza, tu que haces?**

Me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. ¡Por supuesto que quería que se quedara!

**-Me quedo aquí- **sonreí casi imperceptiblemente.

Fui con ellos para acompañarlos a la salida.

**-¡Stop! Quédate aquí, sabemos por donde ir, luego me cuentan todo- **pidió guiñando un ojo.

**-¡Nos vemos Nik!**

**-¡Adiós Liam!**

Y se fueron. Momento incómodo.

Le indiqué a Harry que se sentara donde quiera, y fui a buscar algo, no se que, pero quería alejarme, la vergüenza era mucha.

Agarré unos vasos y serví jugo.

Dios, no quería acercarme. Sabía que al mínimo acercamiento me tiraría arriba de él. Fue tan perfecto, cuando estuve ahí, a punto de besarlo, sentía que tenía mariposas en el estómago, no, ¿qué mariposas? El zoológico entero. Estaba enamorada de él, desde que lo vi cuando con mis amigas estábamos aburridas buscando videos, y encontramos One Thing, ahora estaba asegurado.

Tenía que distraerme así que comencé a cantar.

-_Como una barca de papel, cuando se moja se hunde, una manzana que al morder, la cabeza me confunde, como una veleta que se mueve y el viento no obedece, me gusta como eres, como una herida en el corazón que no me duele, me gusta como eres, como una ventana que al cerrar deja correr el aire...(*)_

**-Cantas muy bien.**

Me di vuelta abruptamente.

**-Gracias-. **Había ido a canto desde los diez años hasta el año pasado, los únicos que sabían eso eran mi mamá, Dylan y mis dos amigas.

**-¿Puedes traducirme la canción?**

**-Claro... TRADUCIR EN TRADUCTOR!**

**-Es bonita- **sonrió.

**-Ajá. **

**-Perdón por lo de hace rato.**

**-¿Te arrepientes?**

**-No, me arrepiento de haberte incomodado.**

**-No me incomodaste- **susurré.

**-Estás claramente incómoda- **rió

**-Claro que no- **fruncí el ceño. Alzó las manos en señal de derrota **–Toma y cállate- **dije apoyando de vaso en su pecho.

**-¿Qué películas tienes?- **preguntó.

**-Son todas en español.**

**-Me servirás de traductora- **sonrió. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír de esa manera? ¿no se daba cuanta que me lo ponía mas difícil?

**-Bien, tengo Crepúsculo, se que es estadounidense, pero la tengo en español, y es un poco cursi ¿alguna vez la viste?- **negó.

Estuve poniendo pausa a cada dos minutos para poder traducir las conversaciones, lo bueno es que la había visto muchas veces, y me las sabía de memoria. Fue divertido.

**-¡Espera! ¡Pon pausa! ¿qué dijeron?- **preguntó.

**-"**_**No te vayas"**_

_**-"¿Has estado siguiéndome?  
-Me siento muy sobre protector contigo"**_

Asintió, y seguí con la película.

**-¿Qué dijo?- **esto iba a ser vergonzoso, ya que estaba tratando de no llorar por lo la voz parecería cualquier cosa cuando hablara.

**-**_**"Te quiero a ti, siempre"  
-"No pienso acabar tu vida por ti"  
-"Ya me estoy muriendo cada segundo estoy mas cerca, envejezco"  
-"Así es como debe ser"**_

Me miró y se rió. Yo fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos, haciéndome la enojada.

**-Vamos, no te enojes- **pidió mientras se acercaba.

**-No me toques.**

De todas formar me abrazó y yo sonreí. Estuvimos así hasta que caí en la inconciencia.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba todo oscuro, lo único era la tenue luz del televisor, traté de acomodarme, pero alguien sostenía mi cintura.

Aspiré fuertemente mientras me frotaba los ojos, y sentí un dulce perfume. Espere hasta que mi vista se acomodara y enfoqué mi mirada en mi acompañante.

Harry estaba profundamente dormido, se veía tan tierno, tan indefenso, como un niño pequeño.

Acaricie su cabello y él suspiró. No se porque, pero me acerqué mas a su rostro. _"Eres una masoquista, Nicole" _dijo una voz en mi interior. Sin importarme nada miré sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos. Con la palma de mi mano rocé su mejilla, y luego su boca. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto, tan hermoso?_ Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Me acerqué tanto que nuestras narices se tocaban. Lo miré por un largo rato hasta que el suspiró otra vez, y ahí perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Junté nuestros labios, solo por unos escasos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para saber que no podría tratarlo igual que antes.

Me separé rápidamente en cuanto estuve consciente de lo que había hecho. Me paré del sillón de manera abrupta, sobresaltando a Harry, y por supuesto, despertándolo.

Fui corriendo al baño y me encerré. Lavé mi rostro con agua fría y me quedé mirando mi reflejo. Mis ojos brillaban, como nunca.

Escuche una pasos. _"No, no, no, no" _pensé con desesperación.

**-Nicki, ¿estas bien?- **preguntó la dulce voz de Hazza.

**-Si...e-en un...minuto salgo- **respondí entrecortadamente.

No se oyó nada mas.

"_Contrólate Nicole, él no tiene porqué saber que lo besaste, no tiene porqué saber que estas completamente enamorada de él" _

Cepillé mis dientes y salí con la cabeza en alto, metafóricamente, porque en realidad iba con la cara escondida entre mis cabellos.

Él estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa principal.

Por la ventana se podía ver que ya habían salido los primeros rayos del sol.

**-Creo que deberíamos bañarnos- **dije sin mirarlo directamente.

**-¿Juntos?- **preguntó riendo. Sabía que bromeaba, pero no pude evitar considerarlo. Sonreí.

**-Ahora busco ropa para ti, vete- **le entregué unas toallas, le indiqué donde se encontraba el baño y fui a preparar algo de café.

Suspiré mientras subía las escaleras para ir hacia mi cuarto. Entré y rápidamente busqué aquellas prendas que me había dado un día. Debía recordarme que Harry nunca entrara a mi habitación, sería bastante vergonzoso, ya que tenía todas las paredes forradas de posters de ellos, y en algunas que otras fotos individuales le había pegado corazones, pero no me podían culpar, era una Directioner.

Dejé de escuchar el agua de la ducha correr y fui a tocar la puerta del baño. Harry la abrió...solo con una toalla atada en la cintura, _"se ve tan sexy" _pensé. Voltee la vista, nerviosa, y prácticamente le tiré la ropa.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, y cuando llegué abajo estaba agitada.

Comencé a tomar el café hasta que Hazza vino, le serví una taza y estuvimos en silencio todo el tiempo.

Ya iban a ser las nueve cuando decidí ir a bañarme.

**-Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo- **dije, el asintió

**-Okay.**

Elegí la ropa que me pondría luego, consistía en una camiseta al estilo de Fútbol, decía "Crazymofo" y tenía el número "1313", una calza negra y mis converse, también negras.

Cuando terminé de bañarme rápidamente me cambié y sequé un poco mi pelo. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con una hermosa vista. El fuerte sol entraba por la ventana, y Harry estaba ahí parado mirando hacía afuera.

**-Ya esta- **susurré, temiendo arruinar el ambiente pacífico. Él se dio vuelta, me miró y sonrió

Nos observamos mutuamente, hasta que alguien llegó gritando.

-¡Estoy aquí!- se escuchó la vos de Dylan.

**-Es mi hermano- **informé al tiempo que el susodicho llegaba con nosotros –Dyl, el es...

-¡Es igual al chico de tus posters!- me interrumpió mirándolo.

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Hazza sin entender.

-No me digas que...- esta vez se interrumpió a él mismo **–Que eres muy parecido a uno de los chicos que Nicki tiene en los posters de su cuarto.**

¿En que estaba pensando cuando me puse feliz cuando dijeron "_Vas a tener un hermanito, Nicki_"?

En este momento un tomate era pálido a comparación de mi.

**-Eemm...- **balbuceé

* * *

**Gracias por la paciencia jajaja**

**Nos vemos, prometo que el próximo no será largo.**

**RayitaLove1D**


	7. Amor platónico

**He aquí el séptimo capitulo!  
**

**RayitaLove1D**

* * *

_Capitulo 7. Amor platónico_

Luego del comentario vergonzoso de mi hermano cambié rápidamente de tema.

Harry y Dylan se llevaban genial, y Hazza lo ayudaba a pronunciar el inglés, por lo que yo tuve mi tiempo para mirarlo libremente mientras se reía hermosamente, o simplemente sus labios se movían.

**-¿Qué dices Nicki?- **preguntó Dyl.

-¿Eh?- le respondí sin entender nada.

**-Si le muestras tus posters a Harry- **¿otra vez con eso? ¿por qué se empecinaba en hacerme pasar malos momentos?

**-No- **dije simplemente.

**-Pero yo los quiero ver- **dijo Hazza haciendo una carita triste. Me quedé mirándolo.

**-Está bien- **suspiré. Sin decir nada mas me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia mi habitación. Podía escuchar unos pasos seguirme.

Entró y observó todo.

**-Wow**

**-Lo sé, ahora puedes salir corriendo diciendo que soy una psicópata obsesionada, pero antes déjame decirte que hay millones de chicas iguales que yo.**

Él rió **–No lo iba hacer, aunque me sigue pareciendo raro esto.**

**-No entiendo- **dije.

**-Es como si salieras a dar un concierto...y vieras millones de personas allí, escuchándote...disfrutando lo que amas hacer. O saber que a muchas chicas las molestan porque son nuestras fans, nuestras Directioners, pero ellas siguen ahí, amándonos, sin esperar nada a cambio, o saber que no van a conocernos, aunque nosotros si queramos estar con cada una de ustedes.**

**-Es que es así...el amor mas honesto y verdadero que existe es el platónico, porque amas sin esperar nada a cambio, amas sin conocer, a través de fotos o una pantalla...simplemente amas- **susurré ocultando la lágrima que estaba cayendo, porque sabía que se sentía, yo lo amaba, incluso antes de llegar a hablarle, incluso sabiendo que ese sentimiento no sería correspondido.

**-Hablas como si lo sintieras.**

**-Así es.**

**-¿Has estado enamorada...de esa forma?- **preguntó, asentí **-¿De un famoso?**

**-Sabes que eso de "platónico" no se refiere simplemente a famosos, ¿no?. Pero, si, en mi caso así es.**

El teléfono de Harry sonó, y luego de una corta conversación dijo.

**-Eran los chicos, dicen que están aquí afuera. Preguntan si quieres venir con nosotros, y Zayn dijo si puedes llamar a Sky- **sonreí, Zayn era tan tierno.

**-Claro, también quiero presentarles a Vale.**

Tomé mi cartera con todas las cosas que necesitaba, y bajamos.

-Dylan, yo salgo, hay comida en la heladera. Mamá debe de estar por llegar.

-Si, si, ve, adiós- respondió.

Harry ya había salido, y había entrado en un auto negro que nos esperaba fuera.

Mi suerte no podía ser tanta, así que me crucé con Sara, mi vecina, que siempre me insultaba, y yo no me quedaba detrás.

-Eres una maldita directionator- dijo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo los quieres por la moda- respondió, seguramente viendo mi camiseta. –Dime algo además de lo conocido.

-Deja de molestar, ¿quieres?

-Bien, te la haré fácil, solo de Harry, porque se que es tu favorito- "_Please bitch, el no es mi favorito, es mi debilidad" _pensé, luego yo era la directionator.

Suspiré, no podía creer que estaba cayendo en su juego, pero quería que me dejara en paz.

-Nació a las 12:06 de la tarde en el hospital New Cross, mide 1.78, su tipo de sangre es B y tiene 31 dientes, ¿contenta? Ya- dije y me fui.

Al entrar al auto todos miraban a Nialler, y el a mi, sorprendido.

**-¿Qué dijeron?- **preguntó Louis.

**-Ni siquiera yo sabía la cantidad de dientes que tiene- **me dijo Niall ignorando la pregunta de Lou.

**-¿Qué dijeron?- **repitió.

**-Creo que la chica la llamó directionator, luego no entendí mucho, y luego Nicki dijo a que hora nació Harry, en que hospital, cuanto mide, la sangre y los dientes- **respondió observándome como si fuera una cosa de otro mundo.

Observé a los demás, y me miraban igual.

**-¿Qué?- **dije **–se lo mismo de cada uno de ustedes.**


End file.
